Arthago
Arthago was a disgraced Prince of Sentinel during the late Third Era, being the firstborn of King Camaron and Queen Akorithi. Arthago was born feeble and weak, much to the dismay of his parents. Despite this, Arthago had went on the path of a scholar and should much appreciate for history. History Biography Arthago was the firstborn of the King Camaron and Queen Akorithi, and so he was the Crown Prince of the Forebear Kingdom of Sentinel to succeed from his father. However, Arthago was born with bad health, very unideal for the Redguard people. The master healers and apothecaries of Western Tamriel were unable to completely heal Arthago, but while they saved his life, time and time again, they were never able to cure his sickly nature. His parents did not show any affection to him, who were embarrassed by their feeble son. One of his closest friends was a Priest of Stendarr, who claimed that Arthago would have been the first Scholar-King of Sentinel. His younger sister, Aubk'i was favored by everyone, including Arthago. As time went on, the family introduced Greklith, the unofficial Crown Prince, and Lhotun, whose name in Yoku means "Second Boy." Following this in 3E 400, Arthago had been inflicted by a very serious flu, one that his healers were beginning to lose hope. But Arthago persevered and for the first time, King Camaron, his father did not show indifference but was disgusted.Death CertificateNight Falls on Sentinel One night, Arthago was kidnapped by a group of men, hired by Camaron, during one of his nightly walks. Arthago was taken deep into the Kingdom of Sentinel, far from the capital city, into an unknown dungeon, where he would remain in his final days. Arthago had lived with no hope, few regrets, but with no fear. He recounted his life on a death certificate as a historical document for the future. He ultimately died in the dungeon as his family continued without him. Legacy Arthago was forgotten by the Kingdom of Sentinel, with no mention of him. But he was not entirely lost, his youngest brother, Lhotun had become interested in Arthago's story. He was only three when he was around. Whenever the young prince asked about his eldest brother, he was told various stories, one including where Arthago was kidnapped by the Underking. Prince Lhotun had enlisted the help of An Agent of the Blades, who was sent by Uriel Septim VII to investigate the Iliac Bay and the ghost of King Lysandus. Lhotun tasked the Agent with proof of Arthago, in exchange for intel on Lysandus. An Agent of the Underking had sent the Blades Agent to Arthago's prison, where they would learn of his fate. The note was returned to Lhotun, who fulfilled his part of the agreement.Events of "The Missing Prince" Lhotun showed great pity for Arthago, and so when he inherited the throne of Sentinel, King Lhotun had sent his soldiers to apprehend those involved in Arthago's kidnapping. However, most of them were killed. One was killed by the Selenu Clan of Vampires, another was killed by the disease that took Akorithi and Greklith, and the last one was killed by burglars. The last one, Jomic was the only one captured and persecuted by Lhotun's guard. Trivia *In , Arthago's name and ruin is actually randomly generated. His name is confirmed as Arthago however by the book Night Falls on Sentinel, which is not randomly generated and is found in the later three games. He also may be found as "Vact" or "Shavke." The ruin he is found in is also randomly generated, although no ruin name was given in Night Falls on Sentinel. Appearances * * * * it:Arthago Category:Lore: Males Category:Lore: Redguards Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: The Forebears Members